Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots on which are stored portable data storage media. The typical portable data storage media is a tape cartridge, an optical cartridge, a disk cartridge, electronic storage media, and the like. By “electronic storage media,” Applicants mean a device such as a PROM, EPROM, EEPROM, Flash PROM, compactflash, smartmedia, and the like.
One (or more) accessors typically accesses the data storage media from the storage slots and delivers the accessed media to a data storage device for reading and/or writing data on the accessed media. Suitable electronics operate the accessor(s) and operate the data storage device(s) to provide information to, and/or to receive information from, an attached on-line host computer system.
Removeable media, whether magnetic, optical, or electronic, are subject to variability. Such variability includes, for example, inconsistencies between manufacturers of that media. In addition certain magnetic/optical media comprise encoded information using pulse position modulation. Other magnetic/optical media, comprise encoded information using pulse width modulation. Some media comprise information encoded using both pulse position modulation and pulse width modulation. In addition, such variability arises from modernization of the media.
In order to minimize the effects of such media variability, what is needed is an apparatus and method to dynamically adjust the amplitudes of the digital signals provided to a detector, where those digital signals comprise information read from an information storage medium.